1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and process for the catalytically supported combustion of gaseous carbonaceous materials, including natural gas and methane. In a more specific aspect, this invention relates to an apparatus and process for catalytically supported combustion of natural gas or methane using a supported palladium oxide catalyst.
2. Description of Related Art
Catalytically supported combustion processes have been described in the prior art, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,961 to Pfefferle and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,065,917 and 4,019,316. The use of natural gas or methane in catalytic combustion has been taught in the art, as has the use of a palladium catalyst to promote such combustion oxidation. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,646 to Cohn, wherein the use of palladium catalyst to promote methane oxidation is disclosed, as is an operable temperature range of 271.degree. C. to 900.degree. C. (see column 2, lines 19-25).
U.S. Pat. 4,154,568 to Kendall et al, dated May 15, 1979 discloses a catalyst bed design comprising a plurality of carrier monoliths in the flow stream of the air/fuel mixture, wherein the channel size in respective monoliths decreases progressively for monoliths at progressively downstream positions, to provide substantially complete combustion in the catalyst bed (see column 1, lines 47-59).